Tada Soba ni Iru Kara, Dakara Anta ni Aishiteru
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Kagome, makes a decision on her 17th birthday, to return to the Sengoku Jidai, to tell Inuyasha how she feels, Who will he choose? [Completed]
1. Kagome's Decision

Kagome Higurashi was normal until that fateful day many years ago. This is her story. Of making the impossible possible. And falling in love with the most unique of people.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome-   
  
I walked up to the Goshinboku. I was back where I was born. Sorta. Not that the Warring States Era of Japan is isn't that much differant. Location wise anyway. Today is my 17th birthday. It's been two years. I miss Inuyasha everyday I'm gone. It's not like he misses me. It's hard to believe that I might never see Inuyasha again. I want to more than everything else. I know I'm only 17, yet as they say, love knows no boundaries. I can't deny the feelings I've felt for so long. Sure he's got Kikyo, yet,still...   
  
I smiled as I touched the spot were Inuyasha once lay. I heard footsteps and looked to my side. Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka came up to my right. I felt tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. I missed that hanyou so much. At that moment, which may have been the very moment I was born, I for once decided, it was now or never, to prove that Inuyasha was the one for me. I turned around, glanced at my friends from my time, and ran to the well house. For once, I didn't care if the whole world knew. I truly wished to be with Inuyasha.   
  
I was grabbed by the arm by Eri. I spun around, hoping she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. Ayumi, Yuka, and Hojo came up behind her. I looked at the four, unsure of what to say. I stared at the ground for a moment, before deciding what to do. I looked at the Goshinboku and smiled.  
  
"Higurashi? What's got you in tears?" Hojo asked me. I closed my eyes for a moment.   
  
"Hojo? Eri? Yuka? Ayumi? Would you wait here?" I asked them with pleading eyes.   
  
"Okay..." the four said in unison.   
  
I ran up to my house and up the stairs. I grabbed my bookbag and and my uniform. I grabbed my favorite picture of my family and put it with my uniform in my bag. I put my pillow in my bag. Then I headed down the steps to the kitchen. I found all of my storage of ramen and placed them in the bag. After that I headed into my brother's room. I moved his stuff onto the floor and sat next to him on his bed.  
  
"Souta... I don't know if I'm coming back. I can't take living without Inuyasha, but if he doesn't chose me... I'll be back, and I'll spend more time with you than anyone else, okay?" I asked my little brother. He meekly nodded, then hugged me. I hugged him tight. "Don't ever forget me, Kagome.. never..." I heard him whisper. "I won't... I won't..." I told him.  
  
I raced back to the kitchen, and grabbed my backpack. I found my sleeping bag in a small cabinet and fit it in my bag. I closed it and grabbed a Polaroid camera. My mom came up behind me. I looked at her with happy, tear-stricken eyes. She smiled, knowing exactly what I meant. I handed her the camera, and we walked outside, me with my backpack, and her with the camera.  
  
"Ayumi, Eri, Hojo, Yuka... my mom is going to take our picture, then I have to tell you something." I said to the four as I walked outside. We lined up and my mom took six pictuires. One for me; one each for Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo; and one for her. She then snapped a picture of me three times. I smiled.  
  
"Hojo, I never meant to lead you on... I had to see Inuyasha more than you anyway. To all four of you, I have never been sick. I won't tell you were I have been. But remember this, You will always remain my friends. And I will never forget you. " I said, running for the well house.   
  
"Inuyasha! Tada Soba ni Iru Kara, Dakara Anta ni Aishiteru!" I said to the air as I jumped into the well, and I know my friends heard me.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: What do you think?   
  
Translations:   
  
Tada Soba ni Iru Kara - Soon I Will Be With You  
  
Dakara Anta ni Aishiteru - Because I Love You  
  
Tada Soba ni Iru Kara, Dakara Anta ni Aishiteru - Soon I Will Be With You, Because I Love You  
  
Kyla- san  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--  
  



	2. Inuyasha's Decision

Okay, if you check the bottom of my bio page you'll learn some valueable information... okay here's chapter two.  
  
.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
I sat by the well, waiting for Kagome to return, when I heard her voice faintly shout, _"Inuyasha, Tada Soba ni Iru Kara, Dakara Anta ni Aishiteru"_ I jumped, realizing in everyway what Kagome had said. Then Kagome climbed out of the well.   
  
"Inuyasha... I need to talk to you." Kagome said staring at the ground. I looked at her for a moment, reveling in her innocent beauty.  
  
"Okay... talk.." I said quietly lifting her chin.  
  
"I know you still love Kikyo, _but_.." she started. I caught her in a kiss. Then I let my hand down.  
  
"_But_ I love you more, Kagome...." I said, carefully pulling her into a hug. And for that moment, nothing else mattered. Not Naraku, not Kikyo, not Kouga or Sesshoumaru, not Kagura, not the well, not the Shikon Jewel shards, not time, nothing. **_Only her_**.  
  
.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.  
  
Kagome:   
  
When Inuyasha said he loved me more, I felt so happy. It was the best birthday present ever, and only took two years to get.  
  
"I love you so much, Inuyasha." I said, looking into his eyes.  
  
He kissed me, and I took no time in kissing back.  
  
.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.  
  
3rd Person -   
  
Miroku and Sango had seen the entire interaction betweent the two. They silently left, leaving the two kissing.  
  
"I wish the woman I loved would love me... but _Sango_ just hits me all the time..." Miroku said, not realizing he said it outloud.  
  
"You.. love me?" Snago asked carefully, blushing.  
  
"I said that outloud?" Miroku asked her, with wide eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Miroku.." Sango whispered.  
  
"You love me, Sango?" Miroku asked, grasping her hand.  
  
"Only you, Houshi...Only you.." she replied solemnly. Miroku stopped and looked at her. He bent down slightly and kissed her. She kissed back, and love was in the air.  
  
.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.  
  
------  
  
A/N: How was it? Not too fluffy was it? Please review.  
  
Kyla M. Miller  
  
IYWriterGirl 


End file.
